The present invention relates to a scrubber for contaminated gas.
It is known in the prior art to provide scrubbers for removing particles or gaseous contaminants from a gas stream. The prior-art device has a construction wherein the contaminated gases are admitted at high speed through a tangential gas inlet into a vortex chamber. The admission is the result of suction created in the vortex chamber, and the admitted gases are accelerated in the vortex chamber in direction towards an axial gas outlet thereof, to a speed which is a multiple of their inlet speed. A washing liquid is centrally sprayed into the chamber through the gas outlet.
This prior-art device is basically satisfactory in its intended purposes. However, to produce the gas flow which enters the vortex chamber this device requires a ventilator which is a separate structural unit and is connected with the gas outlet opening of the vortex chamber by a conduit. Such a construction is both relatively complicated and expensive, and also cannot be made as compact as is desired for many applications. Furthermore, the effectiveness of the operation of this prior-art device is not as good as is desired.